A Night that Changes
by rizulove
Summary: It been two years since the urameshi team had any danger everything goes back the way it was...or is it join Lisa and her friends to journey where everything is possible and how they are handling with their new forms. future rated M OCsX Kurama and much more Parings!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first time doing a fanfiction so i hope everyone enjoy it!

Discalimer: i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its original characters, just my OCs and i will have no profit

Captured

Chapter 1

It was late Friday night as the sun just been set an hour ago. A blue car passes through the road in cold winter air. In the car were three teenagers girls that just came from a party full with laughter and giggles. All of them have black wavy, but one with blonde highlights and same brown eyes color. The oldest with midnight hang one shoulder dress was driving " Hey Perla how many guys phone numbers did you get" said Lisa. Lisa is 18 year old girl she sometimes shy and quite but when comes to her friends she will do anything for them to protect they are like her little sisters.

"I don't know there were to many of them", said Perla at the passenger seat

She is 17 years old she is kind, energetic, and strong even she has two brothers she can throw a punch.

" Well because you were wearing a sexy dress that's why" said Jazmin at the back seat.

She was wearing a green strapless dress with a ribbon around her waist she is brave, funny and smart also the party girl and Perla has a hot pink dress with stones around the edges at the top and the dress goes all the way down to her thighs.

" At least you guys have fun with boys I was at corner because some weird guys was trying to hit on me" said Lisa. "Come on lizzy you need a guy in your life you know" said Jazmin as she pats her friend shoulder.

"Hahahaha..… No I don't need a man I'm good by myself said Lisa.

"If you say so," said jaz as she drew back, while jazmin and perla was talking;

Lisa was looking at the road driving and glances at the beautiful full moon. " _Yeah right, Hmm.. the moon looks pretty tonight_ " Lisa thought. As she look back at the road a black shadow went across the front car while Lisa pressed the brakes as everyone jerk at the momentum and yelp.

" What the fuck was that?" said perla with a shocked expression, I..I. I don't know Lisa stuttered they wait in silence then suddenly a claw crash through the windowsill and grab Lisa by the throat.

Everyone scream of horror as Lisa try to let the thing go of her neck she hiss and grunts, she use her nails to dig in the flesh of the monster to let her go.

Then the creature drag Lisa out of the car while her friends trying to reach her. When Lisa opens her closed eyes also out of breathe. She saw 8-foot demon with horns and enormous teeth with blue rough skin and black eyes staring back at her eyes.

He put purple powder to her face and she was knocked out. Her friends were worried about her friend so jazmin as she came prepare took out a Taser and try to zap the demon. But when the demon notice the two girls he threw the purple substance at their faces then jazmin feel a bit sleepy when perla fall to the ground.

While jazmin trying to hold on but when she about to close her eyes the last thing she saw was a swirling hole that just came in thin air and the demon threw Liz and perla into it. Before she knew what had happen, everything become nothing but dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain

In spirit world there was lord Koenma the prince of spirit world stamping papers as always with lots of piles next to his desk. He sighs as he took a break. Then the front door open when a blue ogre name Jorge came with worried expression. " Koenma Sir there was a file just came in and is about a portal that been open up to a different world trespassing." Koenma have a shocked expression,

"Ogre call Botan to tell Yusuke and the others to have a meeting at Genkai temple immediately"

"Yes Sir" said the ogre he went out the room then Koenma did another long sigh as he try to think how someone able to have the power to open a portal only spirit world is able to access to it.

 **Human World**

Far in the woods there was a Dark Building and inside was three bodies lying and strap to the table. They were surrounded with science experiments and chemicals. There lurk a dark shadow figure with an evil smirk; the girls had a needle attach to their arms with blue liquid flowing into their bodies. The girls whimpered as pain surged into their bodies as their energy spike up they scream of agony as they felt their body was in fire. The figure watch as they struggled their pain, "soon my kittens you will be complete." Soon laughter filled in the dark building

 **Kurama POV**

Kurama was walking back home from the library since the exams are coming up soon. As he was walking then he felt a familiar energy only belongs to one his dear friends.

"Hello their Hiei" then Hiei flash in front of Kurama

"Hn" said the fire apparition, "Koenma want us at Genkai temple for a urgent meeting" Kurama made a concern look in his eyes. It has been two years since they had an urgent call "very well we should get going then".

When they reach at Genkai temple Kurama saw Yusuke picking on Kuwabara like always. "Fools" said Hiei then he disappear from sigh maybe went to the back at Genkai yard near the trees.

Yusuke notice that Kurama just came, "hey there Kurama it been a long time how you been?"

As he wave at him; "its nice to see you too and I been well, hello there Kuwabara" as he smile at the big guy.

"Hey Kurama said Kuwabara, " I hope binky breath got a good explanation of this meeting while I was home relaxing said Yusuke as make a grouchy expression. "I know Koenma knows since why he call us here"

"Well lets go inside and wait for Koenma to show up," said Yusuke

 **3rd POV**

When everyone was seated well except Hiei who was at the doorframe. Then moments later Koenma came in with Botan on his side everyone went quit and wait for the spirit prince to why he calls this meeting.

"This better be good Koenma," said Yusuke

"It is Yusuke this afternoon I had a file came in and it about somebody trespassing to a different dimensions and able to do that you need enough power to open a portal" said Koenma.

Then Yusuke interrupted "Wait! Wait! Hold up you mean those actually exists"

"Yes, do you think we have one world there are millions more that at spirit world would able to access to it and keep records but… said Koenma with serious expression " someone is enough powerful to able to open one now that is the issue".

"Well I hope you already track this person Koenma," said Genkai as she sips her tea

"Yes, we did its outside by the city near the woods since there is no humans live near by" said Koenma.

"So what are we waiting for lets kick this guy ass". As Yusuke starting to stand up

"We need to be caution Yusuke as we don't know how strong is this opponent," said Kurama.

"Yeah, yeah so where we begin"

 **Lisa POV**

I woke up and check my surrounding it looks like a cell when I try to remember what happen then I thought of friends I quickly look around to find them I look at my right there was Jazmin then I look at my left there was Perla that they both were asleep. I grab their hands and hold them tight worried that they wont wake up and leave me alone by myself "please don't leave me " as I add pressure then I heard a moan I turn to my left Perla starting to stir and also Jazmin. " Thank God" as I let out breathe that I been holding in my lungs.

"Where are we"? Said Perla as she looking around " I don't know but its creepy" I answer.

Then we heard a sound we look at the cell door there stand a figure of a man with short spiky black hair and unusual purple eyes that we never seen before in our lives is… Inhuman.

"Who are you"? Perla growl as she trying to stand and me and jaz doing the same

"Calm down kitten I just came and visit my "creation". Said the man

" Creation?" What the Hell you talking about! You don't own us," said Jazmin as she glares at the man.

I was behind jaz and Perla as I was terrified of this man even though I'm the oldest I still have an innocent of a child.

"Well I gave all of you a special DNA mix with yours in your body and in time it will surface so now I own you".

When we look confused what he is talking about then flashes of memory came back down to us as we shivered of the pain we went through. We all have shocked expression I look at my arms and hands that what this man did to us. I grab hold of my body as I was shaken of terror then tears starting to flow down to my cheeks. Jaz and perla came and try to comfort me

"Don't cry kitten all you should be grateful that you girls are still alive people call me drake but for now on you girls should call master I will be leaving for few days so I hope all you behave well" as he gave us cold eyes then he left.

While we trying to over come what just happen I closed my eyes as I pray for someone to help us "somebody please Help".

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It been four days since the girls got into the unknown place the demons that work with drake bring in food for the girls. Lisa who doesn't eat of what they bring she gave them to her friends since she thinks they needed more than her. But she is getting pale and losing a lot weight and she has some bruise and open cuts that she got from "Master" for getting in the way as he trying to hurt her friends also for not calling him "master" but he got into her as he torture her to make Lisa say it she still remember and she will never forget it.

" _So kitten you still not going to obey me" as he had a whip in his hand ready to whip it again Lisa was tied to the wall she didn't answer as she hung her head she had her tattered dress that she still has before she came here she didn't feel uncomfortable since there is no point to what to cover. She was taken to a different room so her friends don't her hear her screams._

" _What's that I cant hear you" as he throw the whip and make contact to her side Lisa scream of agony she sometimes wish when this going to be over but knew it will never come true._

" _So I will say it again what should you called me?" as he came closer to her face_

 _"M..M..Master"as she whispered_

" _Good kitten now do you learn your lesson"_

" _Yes Master"_

She still have nightmares of it and her friends knew what is happening so they don't want to pressed the subject since it traumatize their friend. But she held strong since she is the oldest so the little hope they had still not yet vanish.

The gang was following the location that Koenma gave them and still in the right track. Yusuke keep picking on Kuwabara as they who will go there first as they sees a building out in the open they stop and observer.

" So how many are there Kurama" said Yusuke as he looks at the fox.

" Well very at least twenty are inside the building but there is 3 humans as well " he said as he made confused his eyes as he scans the area

" they may took some hostages from the different world and lock them up when we finish this we should report Koenma about it " said Yusuke.

Everyone nodded

As they open the doors demons starting to headed to the gang

"Hn low class demons pathetic" Hiei starting to slaying some demons and the others joined as Botan went to find the hostages.

 **Botan POV**

I look every room for the hostages but still haven't found them yet. When I went to the left I saw a heavy door that leads to the basement and maybe they may be there. As I reach the last steps of the stairs I saw a cell door at the end of the hallway. When I reach there I try to see in the dark.

I gasp after I saw three girls huddled together and look at my way all of them have dirty tattered dresses and one the girls have bruises and open cuts that may be a few days old and was very pale.

"You poor thing" as I move closer then girls scouted back I try to hold back my tears to what they been through.

"I won't hurt you its okay" with soft caring tone somehow it works as the girls are coming close to the cell door. I quickly look around to find the keys it was at the wall hanging I grab it and trying to open the door when I hear a click sound I open the door as the girls slowly coming out of the room.

"Thank you" said one the girls with a tattered green dress. I smiled at her

"Let's get out of here come on" as I let my arm out. The girl who was very pale spoke " we can't master will be very angry "

My eyes held warmth as I spoke "he won't because my friends are taking down the demons so you can be free trust me. I promised we going to protect you" as I held her cold hands tight.

She thought about it and her eyes change into hopeful eyes. As She smiled "okay"


End file.
